Sufrimiento para paliar el dolor
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Diversas escenas que tienen un enlace en común. La Primera Guerra Mágica. Personajes de distinta índole, se dan cita para mostrar un pedazo de sus vidas en tal traumático evento. Hoy se presenta Amelia Bones.
1. Dirk Creswell

**Cuando he visto que esta historia es la número treinta, he muerto de amor.**

**Y sinceramente, me gusta que Dirl Creswell estrene el número treinta porque le he cogido mucho cariño**

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sufrimiento de primera mano<strong>

**I - Mantenerse al margen no es de cobardes**

Prefería no leer El Profeta. Desde hacía varios años había dejado de comprarlo, y su mirada se apartaba de las portadas que muchos compañeros de trabajo leían en los horarios de descanso. Directamente es que no podía hacerlo. Se negaba a sufrir aun más por saber de muertes de personas que él conocía de primera mano. Compañeros de su época de Hogwarts, compañeros de los que había oído hablar por boca de profesores que, emocionados, contaban historias sobre los grandes chicos que era.

La Guerra hacía tiempo que había estallado en el mundo mágico, desde antes incluso de que él supiera a ciencia cierta que era un mago, pero él no había sido consciente de ello hasta que no salió de Hogwarts. Sus abuelos, durante su infancia y parte de la adolescencia, muchas veces le contaban historias acerca de los bombardeos que Gran Bretaña sufrió a causa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y él sólo puede pensar que aquello que está asolando el país en aquellos años se asemejaba demasiado a aquellas anécdotas. Y no le gusta ni un pelo.

Era noviembre de mil novecientos setenta y nueve y Dirk Cresswell era consciente de que en cualquier momento podrían ir a por él por ser hijo de muggles. Muchos hijos de muggles estaban cayendo y él no podía ser especial. El frío helaba los cuerpos y lo que se oía de la guerra helaba los corazones. Nadie estaba a salvo. Y eso lo sabía todo el mundo que prestara solo un poco de atención.

Se cuidaba mucho de utilizar la aparición para desplazarse a los lugares, inclusive para ir a trabajar, ahora que tenía un puesto en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Le gustaba su trabajo y quizás eso era lo que le mantenía los pies en la tierra y evitaba que se saliera corriendo fuera del país. Dirk había sido Ravenclaw durante su estancia en Hogwarts, pero eso no quitaba que a veces actuara por impulsos y necesitara un aliciente que le hiciera ver que no todo estaba perdido. Por su trabajo, no había salido corriendo del país, llevándose a toda su familia con él hacia un lugar en el que los prejuicios no afectasen al mundo y pudiera vivir tranquilo.

Sabía, porque lo había oído, porque era una de esas cosas que todo el mundo sabe aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, que muchos compañeros, con los que él había pasado tiempo en Hogwarts y a veces se carteaba, estaban luchando por unos ideales que él también defendía, pero que sin embargo no participaba. El motivo era bien sencillo, ¿los defendía?, sí, ¿estaba de acuerdo con la guerra?, no. Se podía decir que Dirk, por aquel entonces, era un defensor de la consigna hippie "Paz y amor". La posibilidad de entrar a formar parte de una guerra, considerando su postura de hijo de muggles, sólo haría de él un blanco permanente de los ataques mortífagos. Aun sin tomar partido por ningún bando, debía de rezarle a Merlín para que a él lo dejaran en paz.

Se mantenía al margen para no preocupar a sus padres, porque sabía que no aguantaría mucho. No era un gran duelista, por muy buen mago teórico que todos dijeran que era. Porque en su estancia en Hogwarts, podría haber sido miembro del Club de Eminencias del profesor Slughorn, con quien seguía manteniendo una estrecha relación, pero era el alumno que menos tiempo aguantaba con una varita en la mano en las prácticas de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Porque acababa de conocer nuevos magos en su trabajo en el Ministerio, magos como Arthur Weasley que compartía los mismos ideales que él, pero que no participaba en la guerra, aunque su caso era bien distinto al suyo. Tenía una enorme familia que mantener. Porque estaba aprendiendo Duendigonza, el idioma nativo que hablaban los duendes, de manos, ni más ni menos, que de Cuthbert Mockridge, el actual jefe de la Oficina de Enlace con Duendes, que había tomado a Dirk como una especie de pupilo, y se dedicaba a enseñarle todos los entresijos de la política mágica, de la cual el hijo de muggles no tenía ni idea.

Por no hablar de la chica que acababa de conocer y que trabajaba en un departamento cercano al de Dirk. No había hablado mucho con ella, y quizás lo único que sabía de ella era su nombre, Holly Mallory, porque ni siquiera conocía la función que tenía en dicho departamento, pero eso no le importaba al mago, quien aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para acercarse a ella, es decir, para pasar por su lugar de trabajo y mirarla de lejos, suspirando ensimismado, hasta que Cuthbert le veía y le daba una voz para que dejara de parecer un idiota.

* * *

><p><em>Uno de noviembre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno<em>.

Como causa de las fiestas del uno de noviembre, las cuales son mágicas y muggles al mismo tiempo, Dirk no se había enterado de nada de lo que el día anterior pasó en la parte mágica del país. Todavía seguía vivíendo con sus padres en el Londres muggle, el lugar en el que más seguro se encontraba, quizás porque sentía que por aquel sitio sería menos normal encontrar a un mago, por muy sangre sucia que fuera. El tiempo en el que no estaba en Ministerio, que era prácticamente todo el día, lo empleaba en estar en su casa. No salía, y sus padres sólo podían entender un poco lo que pasaba, algunas noticias le llegaban, era las consecuencias de vivir con un mago. No obligaban a su hijo a salir del hogar. Sabían que si Dirk se comportaba de aquella extraña forma, tenía que ver con cosas serias para su hijo. Incluso podía aventurar que la forma de actuar tenía que ver con un intento de protección de Dirk hacia ellos. Mas no sabían de qué intentaba protegerlos su único hijo.

El Profeta hacía tiempo que no llegaba a su casa, y en parte, los señores Cresswell lo agradecían. Era muy extraño explicarles a los vecinos el porqué una lechuza les llevaba el periódico todos los días, como sucedía durante el tiempo que Dirk estaba en casa antes de volver a Hogwarts. Pero no por ello, la noticia no llegó.

El uno de noviembre el señor Cresswell había salido por la mañana, como todos los días, a comprar el periódico muggle de la papelería más cercana a casa, aquel era el único periódico que entraba en aquella casa, y por él, Dirk se mantenía algo al tanto de las noticias mágicas. Muchos muggles desconocían cuantas de aquellas historias de prensa que salían en sus periódicos tenían un origen mágico, y últimamente, las noticias de muertes súbitas o de apariencia extraña, eran las que estaban más ligadas a la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en el mundo mágico. Ni los muggles se libraban de ella.

Cuando volvió a la casa, su madre y él estaban desayunando en la cocina tranquilamente. Dejó el periódico en la mesa y se sentó con una extraña expresión en el rostro, que llamaba la atención del resto de la familia.

—En la calle había gente muy rara…—Comenzó a comentar, mientras se untaba la tostada con mantequilla y mermelada. El olor a café inundaba la cocina—Eran ancianos, de la edad de tus padres—miró a su esposa, que también había alzado la mirada, mientras masticaba el trozo de magdalena que se había metido en la boca—e iban vestidos con túnicas de diversos colores.—Para aquel momento Dirk también estaba prestando muchísima atención a la conversación. La descripción le hacía pensar en magos, pero no podían ser magos. El Estatuto del Secreto seguía en vigor. Debía de haber pasado algo importante para tal desfile—Parecían que iban borrachos, mientras hablaban de que la guerra había terminado… Dirk, ¿sabes algo?

Vaya si era algo importante eso que había sacado a las calles muggles a los magos más estrafalarios de Londres. El joven de veinte años se había quedado sin palabras y sin apetito. Dejó encima de su plato la tostada que se estaba comiendo, mientras pensaba en lo que su padre le estaba diciendo que había visto. ¿Los magos estaban festejando que la guerra había terminado? ¿La Guerra contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? ¿Así como así? Su corazón le latía muy deprisa y por una vez se arrepentía de no seguir recibiendo el Profeta en su casa.

De igual modo, tampoco podía acudir al Ministerio, como día de fiesta que era. Nadie le recibiría, y hasta puede que quedara sospechoso que fuera para preguntar tal cosa. Tendría que esperar.

* * *

><p><em>Dos de noviembre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno<em>.

Antes de tiempo, llega al Ministerio y se dirige corriendo a la oficina de Cuthbert, por que necesita saber que no se está engañando, que ya puede salir a la calle sin temor de que atenten con su vida. Corre por los pasillos escuchando los festejos y cada vez más su sonrisa se ensancha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abre la puerta de la oficina de Cuthbert, y entonces se arrepiente de hacerlo, porque está reunido, por lo que antes de que se den cuenta, intenta cerrar la puerta, pero es demasiado tarde.

—¡Ah, Dirk, pasa!—Su tono de voz suena divertido, feliz.—Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de la buena nueva, ¿no?

Dirk entra en el despacho y cierra la puerta. Dentro, un número de cinco o seis altos cargos del Ministerio beben whisky de fuego en un ambiente de lo más familiar, no le hace falta pensar mucho para saber que están, igual que los trabajadores de fuera, festejando por algo.

—He escuchado algo, señor, pero no tengo demasiada constancia de lo que pasa—Reconoce con gesto avergonzado.

Cuthbert suelta su vaso y se acerca al joven para ponerle una mano en el hombro, con una sonrisa que a Dirk le recuerda la de su padre y se pregunta si el Jefe de la Oficina de Enlace con Duendes tendrá hijos.

—El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha caído, Dirk. Ya no tienes que esconderte, hijo. Ven a celebrarlo con nosotros—Le invita a la mesa con los demás, haciéndole un gesto con la mano que tiene libre.

Sin embargo Dirk tiene otros planes.

—Concédeme un minuto—Le pide al Jefe y antes de que éste pueda decir siquiera algo, ya ha salido por la puerta del despacho.

Como antes, corre por los pasillos del Ministerio, esta vez dirigiéndose a un sitio más cercano de su propio departamento. Antes no ha podido hacerlo, por miedo a que un altercado acabara con su vida. No iba a hacer infeliz a alguien, sabiendo como estaba la cosa, sin embargo en aquellos momentos se siente el hombre más fuerte y valiente del mundo.

Llega al departamento de la chica con la que lleva coqueteando desde hacía tres años, la que tenía su despacho cerca de él, y por la que se escaqueaba algunas veces de trabajar, sólo para verla a ella escribiendo en un pergamino.

—¡Holly!—La llama. Igual que todos, ella no se queda atrás con los festejos.

La aludida se vuelve a él, la sonrisa se ensancha aun más si puede, se acerca al hombre, sabiendo que él también debe de estar extasiado ante la noticia, y quizás mucho más que ella, que no ha tenido que preocuparse por su estatus de hija de magos, una sangre limpia.

—¡Dirk! ¡Te estaba buscando!—Seguiría hablando, pero él la calla.

—¡Déjame que te diga algo!—Tienen que hablar alto, con el jaleo de la fiesta, un tono normal apenas se escucha—¡Déjame que te lo diga antes de que se me vaya la confianza que éste momento me da!—Respira profundo—¿Quieres salir conmigo?—Si Holly supiera, se lo hubiera dicho hasta en Duendigonza, por que en aquel momento se siente capaz de cualquier cosa.

—¡Por Merlín, sí!—Dice ella lanzándose a los brazos del hombre.

Y Dirk Cresswell nunca olvidaría aquel dos de noviembre, tenía demasiados motivos para que se quedara grabado en su memoria para toda la vida.


	2. Amelia Bones

**_Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a retomar este fic con muchas ganas._**

**_Y creo que podré terminarlo para la fecha dada._**

**_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

* * *

><p><strong>II – Que no te vean débil<strong>

Sale del baño colocándose un mechón de cabello castaño rebelde detrás de la oreja y con un poco de maquillaje en el rostro para recordarse que no debe de llorar. Camina por los pasillos del Ministerio hasta llegar a su puesto de trabajo en los Servicios de Administración del Wizengamot, por fin le habían dado un puesto en aquel departamento y ese era su primer día. Lo recordaría toda su vida.

Se coloca la toga. No sonríe. No se relaciona con nadie. Sabe que tiene que prestar atención a lo que se está desarrollando allí, pero sin embargo no lo hace. Es cuando habla uno de sus compañeros, que Amelia Bones vuelve a la realidad. Parpadea suavemente, mientras nota como su respiración se agita. Hiperventila. No tarda en convertirse en el centro de las miradas, siendo ella más importante en esos momentos que el caso en cuestión.

Y entonces llegan los cuchicheos. La antigua Hufflepuff puede ver como una mujer se inclina a otra y comienza a susurrar en su oído. Ocurre bastante lejos de su presencia, pero en esas circunstancias es como si lo viviera estando al lado. Casi puede hasta escuchar lo que le está diciendo. No lo aguanta más.

Lo ha intentado, pero no puede. Se recrimina mentalmente lo débil que es mientras sale de la Sala a la carrera, quitándose la toga por el camino y notando como una lágrima le cae por la mejilla, llevándose parte del maquillaje por el camino. Escucha el revuelo que ha generado, pero lo vive como si ella no hubiera sido la causante, como si fuera algo lejano. Porque en esos momentos tiene otras cosas más importante en la cabeza.

Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la mejilla para limpiarse. No quiere llorar. No quiere llorar en el Ministerio. Pero esa primera lágrima es el preludio de muchas otras que ha estado guardando durante todo el día. Desde esa mañana que ha llegado al Ministerio y la llamaron del cuartel de aurores. Se ha estado conteniendo. Porque se suponía que ese era su gran día, por lo que había estado luchando desde que saliera de Hogwarts. Y ahora tendrá suerte sino la despiden. Pero eso pasa a segundo plano. El trabajo es una preocupación menor para Amelia.

En cuanto puede, se desaparece. Va a casa, pero no a su casa. La vieja casa de sus padres que, desde que ellos murieran, al comienzo de aquella guerra, se ha visto abandonada a su suerte. La hierba crece sin control, la pintura está caída, algunas ventanas rotas… Sin embargo en aquel momento le parece el mejor lugar del mundo. Cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta, no le parece que corra el aire, ni que esté a oscura. Es el lugar más cálido y luminoso que se ha podido encontrar, porque así era como lo tenía siempre su madre. Avanza por la entrada, a la cual no le falta la pintura, ni se encuentra llena de hojas. No. La recibe un pequeño mueble que tiene un espejo en el que siempre se miraba antes de salir.

El salón no se encuentra vacío. En esos momentos puede ver como su padre se encuentra sentado en un sillón, que ya no está, con los pies apoyados en una alfombra, que hace tiempo que ha dejado de ser tan mullida como antaño. Y entonces nota el aroma del budín que solía hacer su madre, y dirige sus pasos, esta vez a la cocina, que es cálida y siempre oliendo a nuevos platos que cocina su madre, porque ahora le ha dado por la cocina muggle, como hace tiempo que le dio por la jardinería, y hace aun más tiempo por escribir cuentos.

Amelia no dice nada, no mueve los labios y por supuesto no sale de su boca sonido alguno, sin embargo, puede escuchar como le pregunta a su madre por su hermano Edgar. Y puede escuchar como le responde que está en su dormitorio. Por lo que la joven sale, y vuelve a pasar por el salón. Su padre no se ha movido. Ella sonríe apoyando la mano en la barandilla, la cual está astillada, pero en esos momentos, para la castaña, está perfectamente lijada, y sube por las escaleras corriendo.

A veces piensa, que por ser la pequeña de la familia es la que tiene el cuarto más centrado, como si todos tuvieran que controlarla. El primer dormitorio es el de John, el otro hermano. Luego el de sus padres. El suyo propio. Y al final el de Edgar. El pasillo ya no tiene esos cuadros tan vistosos que una vez pintó su madre, pero es como si estuvieran. Llega al dormitorio y abre la puerta.

Y se topa con la realidad.

Allí no hay nadie. Hace tiempo que no hay nadie en aquella casa. Tiene veintitrés años, hace tiempo que ha perdido a sus padres y aquel mismo día ha perdido a su hermano Edgar, quien estaba metido en la Orden del Fénix. Y se derrumba. Llora por todo, sobre la antigua cama de su hermano, poco le importa que esta esté llena de polvo después de tanto tiempo.

Llora por todas las vidas que se está cobrando aquella guerra. Porque hay tantas casas que ya no pasarán de nuevo. Porque nadie la ve, y puede permitírselo. El llorar en público es una de esas cosas que Amelia nunca se ha dejado ver. Y llora hasta quedarse dormida. Como si en sueños pudiera borrar la realidad.

* * *

><p>La despierta el Sol. Tiene el cuerpo agarrotado de la mala postura, y no puede evitar soltar un quejido mientras se estira. No nota que hay más con ella hasta que la figura no habla.<p>

—¿Larga noche?

Amelia abre los ojos y ve a su hermano John al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en una butaca que en los tiempos de Edgar servía para almacenar ropa sin ningún control.

—Creo que no he sido la única. —Responde al ver las ojeras que decoran el rostro de su hermano. Aun sentada en la cama, abraza sus piernas y apoya la barbilla sobre las rodillas, mirándole. No quería encontrarse con un espejo en aquellos momentos.

—Ni te lo imaginas. —Puso los ojos en blanco. Un sentimiento se ocultaba tras ese gesto, cuando Amelia le vio sonreír levemente. No entendía dónde podía verle la gracia. —Valerie se puso de parto ayer por la tarde.

Tiene que mentalizar las palabras de su hermano. Valerie es su esposa. Y se puso de parto. No sabe identificar con el expresión se volvió a su hermano, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

—Se llama Susan. —Y ahora es John quien no puede contener las lágrimas, algo que pega a su hermana, quien vuelve a notar como la respiración se le agita antes de que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas, sin poder evitar pensar que alguien se tiene que ir, para que otros vengan.


End file.
